Just Keep Swimming
by Pendragon22
Summary: "Hey, that's something we can do once we're done." "What's that?" "You can teach me how to swim." "You got it."


_Middle of May, 2034_

One month. Already one month since Joel and Ellie left Salt Lake City and returned to Tommy's settlement. Spring was coming to an end; the days were warmer and longer. Summer was just around the corner. And with that in mind, the other kids would start looking for ways to cool off. Like swimming. Something that Ellie couldn't do.

It was late afternoon. Joel was returning from his guard duty at the gates. It been quiet at the settlement these past few weeks but that was no excuse to lower defense. He opened the door to their home - _their _felt somewhat strange to think - which was silently peaceful. Joel hung his backpack on the hook near the front door.

"Ellie? You here?" Joel called out.

No answer.

_Where is she? _Joel thought.

The living room was empty. The couch's worn fabric wasn't wrinkled, giving no evidence that Ellie had sat there at some point in the day. The next common spot where Ellie usually holed up was her room upstairs. So that's where Joel searched next. He briskly climbed the stairs and knocked gently on her door.

No answer once again.

Joel turned the handle slowly. "Ellie?"

Ellie was not in her room. Her bed was an unmade mess from the morning. Her night-clothes lay strewn on the floor haphazardly. Joel sighed and shook his head a bit. He closed the door and moved to his room. Sometimes, Ellie stayed in his room because she felt safe and secure. But when Joel opened the door, Ellie wasn't there either. Joel scratched his head and mulled over where else she could be. If she wasn't upstairs, she could be somewhere downstairs. Or perhaps she out with one of the horses and forgot to leave a note. That, or Joel hadn't seen it yet. Whatever the case, Joel returned downstairs.

Heading into the kitchen, Joel found his answer. The door to the patio was off of the kitchen and there, curled up in one of the patio chairs, was Ellie. She seemed deeply immersed in one of the book's she'd picked on her travels with Joel. A small sense of relief washed over Joel and he smiled slightly. His worries aside Joel slid open the patio door. Ellie glanced up and smiled.

"Hey Joel," she said while putting her book down.

"I was wondering where you went," Joel commented while lowering himself into a seat across from her.

"Where did you think I was?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know. Running off into the woods by yourself. Maybe getting into trouble?" Joel said.

Ellie shook her head at his sarcastic comment. "Oh please. I learned my lesson the last time I rode off when we were here back in the fall. I'd prefer not to repeat that."

"Well good. Someone's finally learnin'," Joel said.

They drifted into a comfortable silence. Ellie pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She rested her head on top and gazed out into forest that wasn't obscured by the settlement's gate. Joel watched Ellie and reminisced about all the adventures and hardships they went through. He thought about UEC and how she saved his life and cared for him during the brutal Colorado winter. Ellie was braver and wiser beyond her years, something that Joel found truly admirable.

"What are you thinking about?" Joel asked to Ellie.

"Hmm? Oh, just thinking back to the travels we went on. I mean, this place is nice and all but, I kinda miss being out in the forest, in the unknown," Ellie recalled.

"Well I actually came out here to ask you somethin'. The weather's getting warmer as summer gets closer and I specifically remember you asking if I could teach you how to swim," Joel reminded.

Ellie beamed a smile at him bounced to her feet. "Hell yeah I want to."

"Alright. Feel like going now? There's still some sun left," Joel asked.

Ellie shrugged. "Why not."

* * *

They still had plenty of sun, and warmth, by the time they reached a suitable area of the river where Ellie could begin practicing swimming techniques. Joel had picked up a life jacket that Tommy had scrounged up a while back. He figured the jacket would be a good way to start.

"Here," Joel said. "Put this on."

Ellie grabbed the life jacket looking both confused and curious about it. She slipped it on and zipped up the front.

"What is this?" she asked, motioning to the jacket

"It's called a life jacket. Keeps ya' afloat in the water," Joel explained.

"Oh," Ellie replied.

Joel removed his shoes and waded into the water. It was chilly and gave him a slight shock. But he adjusted quickly and soon the water felt fine against his skin. The area Joel chose wasn't all that deep but he figured Ellie wouldn't be able to touch the bottom anyway with her life jacket keeping her above.

"Alright. Take your shoes off too. You'll swim better without them," Joel instructed.

Ellie did as she was told. Joel then motioned with his hand, signaling for her to enter. Ellie was hesitant, getting close to the water and then backing up slightly. At last she waded in slowly and steady until most of her body was underwater. The jacket worked and kept Ellie's head above.

"Wow," Ellie stated. "This is awesome!"

Joel nodded in approval. That was exactly the kind of reaction he'd been expecting.

"Why couldn't you find one of these on our travels?" Ellie asked. "This would have been way better than toting me around on those fucking wooden planks."

"Well to be fair," Joel started, "I couldn't find any, just the planks. Sometimes you just have to make do with what you have."

Ellie nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. This jacket would have been preferable, is all."

"I know. But look at it this way. Soon you won't need the planks or that jacket. You'll be swimming freely once I teach you," Joel stated. "C'mon. Lean forward a little and kick your legs."

Ellie did as he instructed and started kicking her way through the cool river water. She smiled broadly at her accomplishment. Joel circled her in the water, giving her space to practice.

"That's it. Keep that up, Ellie. You're doing great," Joel commented.

"This is awesome!" Ellie marveled at her progress.

"C'mere and swim towards me," Joel said while backing up into the deepest area available.

Ellie adjusted her life jacket, readied herself and then followed Joel's instructions, swimming out to him carefully. The whole way there she smiled at him. Joel did the same. When she reached him, Joel applauded and congratulated Ellie on her success. They continued to swim until the sun dipped below the trees and air became cool.

"Alright Ellie I think we gotta head back now. Sun's going down and we don't want to be here at dark," Joel said.

"Aw man," Ellie complained, "But I'm having fun."

"I know, I know. We'll come back again soon. I promise," Joel assured.

"Okay," Ellie said while hauling herself out of the river.

Joel did the same and then wrapped a towel around Ellie's shoulders. She thanked him, and then slipped her shoes on. Joel put his shoes on too, patted himself dry with his towel before catching up to Ellie who had already started walking back to the settlement.

* * *

_Beginning of June, 2034_

May had come and gone and now June was here. The days had been comfortably warm, which gave incentive to take Ellie swimming every other day. Since she had begun her lessons in May, Ellie had grown stronger and more confident in the water. She still used her life jacket but Joel knew sooner or later, he'd have to start weaning her off of it. Those lessons would start today.

"Okay Joel, I'm ready," Ellie called from her room upstairs.

"Hurry it up. I've waited down here for the past 10 minutes," Joel called back.

"Sorry. I couldn't find my hair tie. I can't have my hair blowing all over the place," Ellie said while coming down the steps.

Joel sighed. "Let's go, kiddo."

At the gates, Joel was stopped by Maria. He had a feeling it wasn't anything bad, probably just a reminder he had guard duty later that evening. Still, he couldn't be sure with Maria. Her mood could be fine one moment, and then turn sour a second later.

"Hey Joel," Maria greeted, "Taking Ellie swimming again?"

"You know it. If I don't, she won't stop pestering me until I do," Joel replied.

Maria had a laugh at that. "Be safe then. Oh, and make sure your back in time for your shift. I'm also taking Ellie horseback riding later too, if that's okay."

"That's fine with me. Catch you later ma'am," Joel said.

Down at the river, Joel chose at different spot. This area was mostly deep when he jumped in. Diving below he could barely touch the bottom himself. Good, he wanted Ellie to practice in all sorts of conditions. Eventually he even planned to take her somewhere with a subtle current that she could try swimming against.

"You won't need that," Joel said, pointing at the life jacket.

"What? But I'm not ready yet," Ellie argued.

"No, you're ready. Trust me, Ellie," Joel reasoned.

Ellie sighed and tossed the jacket next to her shoes. Joel beckoned with his hand for her to come in. Ellie lowered herself near the edge of the river bank before gently entering the river.

"Now it's going feel different without the support of the life jacket. Don't flail or splash around. Just tread water like the way I had taught you and you'll be fine," Joel explained.

"Okay," Ellie said with a shaky voice.

Once Ellie was all the way in the water she splashed a little, trying to keep her head above. Joel reminded her to tread and relax. So she did, treading at a relaxed pace. Joel swam over, took her hands in his and pulled her out deeper.

"Keep treading like that. I got you," Joel assured.

Ellie took a deep breath and nodded. Joel released her hands and let her continue to tread. He stayed right by her side in case anything happened.

"That's good work, Ellie," Joel said, "Now c'mon, swim to me."

Joel swam even further from Ellie. Her face had worry and fear written all over it. She closed her eyes for a few moments and then opened them with renewed courage and determination. She swam, moving her legs and arms in a technique called the breast stroke. In no time she reached Joel, smiling proudly.

"Yeah that's it. Just keep swimming," Joel encouraged.

"Holy shit!" Ellie exclaimed. "I'm doing it. Without the life jacket!"

Joel smiled at her accomplishment. He hadn't felt this proud in a long time. Seeing Ellie finally in the water, no longer afraid of drowning, that was something see. For the next hour Joel continued to lead Ellie around in river. She practiced the breast stroke, swimming on her back and even diving below the water and learning how to hold her breath. Surprisingly, she was a natural at that, being able to hold it for a good two minutes and a half before coming up for air.

"Okay," Ellie gasped breathlessly. "I…think…I'm done for…today."

Joel nodded and gently grabbed Ellie's arm, leading her back to the river bank. He helped hoist her out and then passed her a towel.

"Man, I did pretty well today, huh?" Ellie said.

"You did great, Ellie. I'm proud of you and how eager you are to learn this," Joel praised.

"Well I am. I also felt like I was holding you back when we encountered a spot and you had to put your life at risk just to find something to carry me across areas that were too deep for me," Ellie admitted.

"Thinking back though, your life was important. It was my responsibility to get you across safely even if it meant I could die," Joel reminded her.

"Yeah," Ellie said. "I guess so."

"Let's not dwell on the past anymore. C'mon, we gotta get you back in time for horseback riding later," Joel said.

Ellie nodded and followed closely to Joel on their trek back to Tommy's settlement.

* * *

_End of June, 2034_

Joel was taking Ellie down to the river once again. By now, Ellie had almost mastered the feat of swimming but there was one last thing Joel wanted her to experience; swimming against a current. Not a strong one, but one that would still offer her a challenge. Joel had asked Tommy if there was any spot like that somewhere in the river. To his surprise, there was something closely similar. He gave Joel directions and wished him luck.

"Where are we going?" Ellie asked. "This is farther from the settlement than we usually go."

"You'll see when we get there. I will tell you that it's gonna be a challenge," Joel said.

"Now you've got me interested," Ellie said.

"Well here we are," Joel said as they arrived at the spot Tommy had given directions for.

Ellie stared at the fast-pace current in front of her. All forms of curiosity drained from her freckled face.

"Are you serious? You want me to swim in that?" Ellie said with a worried tone in her voice.

"You're ready for this and I'll be right here watching you. If anything happens, I'll be there in a heartbeat," Joel assured.

"You're not coming in? No, I can't. What if I drown or I get pulled under or-," Joel interrupted her by squeezing her shoulder.

"In a _heartbeat_," Joel repeated.

Ellie stopped fretting and breathed in slowly. She removed her shoes and made her way down to the river's edge. _You can do this, Ellie_ she thought.

"Remember," Joel called out. Ellie turned to him. "Just keep swimming."

"Just keep swimming," Ellie repeated to herself. "I can do this."

She lowered herself into the river. The current was strong and a few times it almost caused her to lose balance as she continued to enter the water. But she persevered and pushed back against the current. Part of her hated Joel for this, sending her in with no real prior knowledge. But the other part of her had faith in Joel, knowing deep down he was right. She was ready for this. Finally she was in the currents pull, swimming against it with all her strength. She put everything Joel had taught her to good use.

"Alright Ellie. Come on out," Joel called out.

Ellie dove beneath the current and swam back to the shore. Swimming beneath the current sometimes felt easier to her. Surfacing to the top, Joel helped get her out of the rushing water. Ellie was panting and out of breath. She had to catch her breath first before she spoke.

"How…how did I…do?" she asked through her labored breaths.

"I've never been prouder, Ellie. I'd say you're a master at swimming," Joel congratulated.

"Oh. Awesome. Can w…can we head back now?" Ellie asked, still panting.

"You bet," Joel said, smiling.

* * *

_Middle of July, 2034_

"C'mon Joel! I've been waiting _forever_!" Ellie complained.

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Let's go," Joel replied.

These days, Ellie seemed to be taking Joel swimming instead of the other way around. She'd come so far from when she first learned how to swim. Every day she was eager to get up and get in the water. And Joel would always take her.

"Hey," Ellie said as they arrived at the river, "When are you gonna teach me how to play guitar?"

"Whenever you want," Joel replied.

"Can we start when we get back from swimming?" Ellie asked.

Joel smiled. "You got it."

* * *

**Authour's Note: **This was my first ever Last of Us fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to leave a favourite if you liked this. I always appreciate the support.


End file.
